


Where Heaven Lies

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [66]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Discovery, Drabble, Drabbles, Erotic, First Time, Fourth Time's A Charm, Inappropriate touching, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Touching, awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1 of 4 of 'Fourth Time's A Charm'McCoy flees after being touched inappropriately by Spock.





	Where Heaven Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This set of four drabbles is not the usual four succeeding parts of one story. Rather, these are four separate stories about different versions of Spock either trying to instigate or performing a First Time with McCoy. Each has a different tone to it, and each has a different outcome.

McCoy stared at his bourbon as jazz played softly somewhere. Other bar customers concentrated on their own sorrows. That was fine with McCoy.

Someone slid onto the stool beside him.

“I should not have touched you like that. I frightened you. It will not happen again.”

McCoy sighed. “That’s not the problem.”

“Doctor?”

“I want more, much more. Know what I'm saying?" He stared at Spock with hungry eyes. "And I don’t trust myself around you.”

Spock’s pulse quickened with hope. “My problem exactly.”

“Wanna step into Hell with me?” McCoy breathed.

"If that is where our Heaven lies; yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
